1724
by Jashique Emiko
Summary: Berawal dari loker 17 dan loker 24...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _

**VOCALOID **© _**Yamaha Crypton FM, etc.**_

**1724 **© _**Jashique Emiko**_

_Warning:_

_**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kalau ada kesamaan ide, kesamaan kejadian, itu kejadian yang tidak disengaja tanpa bermaksud memplagiat.**_

* * *

_Berawal dari loker bernomor 17 dan loker bernomor 24, kehidupan kami berdua berubah._

_ Berawal dari loker bernomor 17 dan loker bernomor 24, yang awalnya tidak saling mengenal, kini dekatnya laksana nyawa._

_ Berawal dari loker bernomor 17 dan loker bernomor 24, aku yang tidak peduli dia ada, kini harus mengetahui apapun tentang dia…_

_**.**_

_**1724**_

_**.**_

"Umm… Kaito Shion? Bisa ikut saya sebentar? Kita akan berkeliling melihat-lihat sekolah baru mu," ucap seorang wanita dewasa berusia sekitar 26 tahun kepadaku. Aku pun hanya mengikutinya dengan malas. Persetan dengan sekolah, toh aku sekolah hanya karena ingin menghabiskan waktu luangku saja.

Aku pun berjalan menyusuri koridor dimana tempat ini akan menjadi sekolahku. Sedari tadi wanita yang menjadi guide ku itu terus mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Jadi nanti ini akan menjadi lokermu, Kaito?" ujar wanita itu membuyarkan pikiranku. Iris biru laut ku melirik sebuah loker yang ditunjuk oleh wanita itu. 'Loker nomor 17, ya?' pikir ku. Namun sesaat kemudian aku melirik loker yang berada persis di samping kiriku. Loker itu memang biasa saja, namun angka yang tertulis bukanlah nomor 18 atau 16. Melainkan nomor 24.

"Ahaha, memang seperti itu… loker nomor 18 ataupun nomor 16 ada di ujung sana," ujar wanita yang sedari tadi bersamaku seakan membaca pikiranku. Wanita itu menunjuk dua loker yang ia maksud.

"A-ah… kenapa seperti itu ya?" tanyaku heran.

"Um… saya juga tidak tahu pasti, karena sekolah ini sudah berdiri dari 100 tahun yang lalu. Loker nomor 24 itu juga sudah pernah dipindah, tetapi tetap kembali ke sebelah loker nomor 17. Entah siapa yang mengembalikan," jawab wanita itu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia pun pergi karena masih ada beberapa urusan.

Aku pun membuka lokerku. Aku menemukan sebuah kertas usang. Karena penasaran, aku pun membacanya.

'_Karena jiwa kami saling mengikat satu sama lain. -1724_'

Aneh.

Aku pun berniat membuang kertas aneh tersebut. Ketika aku sudah bersiap melempar kertas tersebut, tanganku ditahan oleh seorang gadis bersurai hijau toska panjang diikat dua. Iris hijau toska nya memancarkan sorot mata yang dingin terhadapku. Kulit porselen nya nampak bercahaya akibat pantulan sinar matahari dari lorong koridor kami.

"Kamu tidak bisa mengubah takdirnya. Tidak akan bisa," ujar gadis itu lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku pun berlari mengejar gadis itu. Gadis itu pun tampak heran mengapa aku mengejarnya. Setelah aku berhasil menangkapnya, aku pun bertanya.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Aku? Hanya gadis biasa yang menjadi pemilik loker nomor 24," jawab gadis itu dingin.

"Umm… Kaito Shion," ujarku seraya mengangkat tanganku untuk berjabatan. Gadis itu pun mengangkat tangannya dan menjabat tanganku.

"Miku Hatsune,"

**.**

_**1724**_

_**.**_

Aku pun memasuki kelas kan meletakan tas milikku ke meja yang berada paling belakang dekat jendela dan duduk dengan malas. Semua orang sibuk sendiri. Aku pun melihat sesosok gadis yang nampak familiar di pikiranku sedang meletakkan tas miliknya ke meja yang berada persis di sebelahku.

"Miku?" gumamku. Gadis itu pun menoleh ke arahku.

"Ya?" balasnya datar. Iris hijau toska miliknya bertemu pandang dengan iris biru laut milikku.

"K-kita ternyata… sekelas ya? Hehehe…" ujarku garing. _Ugh, sial. Pasti aku dianggap membosankan._

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya masih dengan nada yang sama.

Kami pun sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba gadis yang kuketahui bernama Miku itu pun bergumam,

"1724 itu… angka keajaiban,"

"He? Maksudnya?" tanyaku yang kebetulan mendengar gumaman Miku.

"Umm… bukan apa-apa," jawab Miku.

Gadis aneh…

_Tapi menarik_.

**.**

_**1724**_

_**.**_

Kami pun mengobrol sepanjang hari. Namun anehnya guru-guru maupun pelajar yang lain menganggap kami tidak ada, ah persetan lah dengan itu.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam, aku dan Miku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah kami masing-masing. Namun, ketika kami melewati loker kami, aku melihat suatu kertas usang yang bertuliskan,

'_Kalian seperti magnet, saling tarik-menarik dan menolak yang lain. -1724_'

Siapa sih yang menulis surat ini?

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Miku heran.

_**.**_

_**TBC.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Loh? Miku? Sedang apa kamu?" tanya seseorang di belakang kami. Kami pun menoleh ke arah suara. Terlihat gadis bersurai hijau dan beriris senada dengan rambutnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek dan rok rampel berwarna hitam, dan juga kacamata berbingkai tebal berwarna merah. Iris hijau emerald nya menatapku tajam lalu menatap Miku.

"Ayo pulang, Miku…" ujarnya lembut. Miku pun menghampiri gadis itu. Aku pun sendiri di koridor—tepatnya di depan lokerku.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Namun tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kertas usang yang seperti kuterima tadi. Aku pun mulai membaca isinya.

'_Jiwa kalian saling mengikat satu sama lain. -1724_'

Aku bingung dibuatnya. Aku tidak mempedulikan isi kertas bodoh itu. Aku pun pergi meninggalkan sekolah terkutuk itu—pulang ke rumahku.

_**.**_

_**1724**_

_**.**_

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh delapan menit. Aku sedang membereskan peralatan makanku. Namun aku dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartmentku. Aku pun meninggalkan pekerjaanku sementara untuk membuka pintu.

Setelah kubuka pintu, terlihat gadis yang tadi menatapku tajam—ya, gadis hijau tadi. Ekspresi nya masih sama seperti terakhir kami bertemu.

"A-ada apa ya…?" tanyaku ramah.

"Hmm… setidaknya izinkan tamu mu ini masuk dulu. Tidak sopan," balas gadis itu ketus. Aku pun mengizinkan ia masuk ke dalam apartment milikku, lalu menutup pintu.

"Jadi… ada apa kau kemari?" tanyaku lagi.

"Panggil aku Gumi. Aku juga punya nama, bodoh…" jawab gadis yang bernama Gumi tersebut. Sialan, andai dia bukan perempuan sudah ku tinju dia.

"O-oke… Gumi… ada apa?" tanyaku masih bersabar. Gumi pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tidak menyediakanku minuman atau kue kering? Sungguh tidak sopan, aku tidak yakin kalau kau adalah pemilik loker bernomor 17," ujarnya sarkastik.

"APASIH MAU MU? HAH? TERUS APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN LOKER BERNOMOR 17 YANG KUTEMPATI ITU?" teriakku. Yap, kesabaranku sudah habis terhadap gadis ini.

"Aku tidak akan bercerita sampai kau menyediakan minuman dan makanan kecil untukku," balas Gumi kalem. Aku pun menghentakkan kaki ku menuju dapur dan membawa segelas besar cokelat hangat dan seluruh toples yang berisikan kue-kue milikku.

"Wah… semua itu untukku?" tanya Gumi ketika ia melihatku membawa beberapa _sesajen_ untuknya.

"Terserah kau. Sekarang, jelaskan tujuanmu datang kemari," jawabku ketus lalu meletakkan _sesajen_ di atas meja.

Gumi pun mengambil segelas besar cokelat hangat dan meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah, lalu ia pun menjawab, "Kamu tahu, kenapa loker 17 itu berdekatannya dengan loker 24?"

Aku pun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmm… serius?" tanya Gumi seraya memasukkan kue ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

"Ya ampun, aku serius, Gumi…" jawabku pias.

"Well, karena… dulu pemilik loker bernomor 17 dan pemilik loker bernomor 24 itu saling mencintai," ujar Gumi santai.

Aku pun tertawa mendengar jawaban Gumi. Apa? Saling jatuh cinta? Drama picisan sekali.

"Pasti kau menganggapnya picisan, kan?" tanya Gumi membaca pikiranku.

"Yah… begitulah," jawabku lalu kembali tertawa.

"Tapi itu kenyataan…" balas Gumi lalu kembali meneguk cokelat hangat yang kusediakan hingga habis.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kejadian itu, loker bernomor 17 dan loker bernomor 24 itu tidak ada menempati," sambung Gumi. Aku pun menghentikan tawaku.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa yang terakhir menempati kedua loker itu? Apa sang legendaries?" tanyaku setengah bergurau.

"Apa maksudmu sang legendaries? Nama mereka Kagamine Len dan Kagami Rin, tahu…" jawab Gumi.

"Oh… Lalu? Siapa yang terakhir menempati kedua loker itu? Apa Kagamine Len dan Kagami Rin?" ulangku.

"Bukan," jawab Gumi

"Lalu siapa?"

"… Gumiya Megpoid dan… aku,"

_**.**_

_**1724**_

_**.**_

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima lewat tujuh belas menit. Tidak sedetik pun aku memejamkan mataku. Aku masih memikirkan ucapan Gumi.

"_Well, karena… dulu pemilik loker bernomor 17 dan pemilik loker bernomor 24 itu saling mencintai,"_

Apa benar ya? Yang diucapkan Gumi…? Buktinya saja, Kagamine dan Kagami saling jatuh cinta. Lalu, Gumiya Megpoid dan Gumi juga demikian. Apa nanti aku dan Miku akan saling jatuh cinta?

Aku pun memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Aku harus bertemu dengan Gumi. Aku masih belum mengerti.

_**.**_

_**1724**_

_**.**_

Pagi ini sangat dingin. Dingin nya sampai menusuk tulang. Aku pun mengencangkan sweater hitamku. Tak lupa aku melilitkan scarf biru laut milikku. Memang sih, sekarang kan musim dingin. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau akan sedingin ini.

Aku pun memasuki gerbang sekolah masih terbuka lebar itu. Kulirik arloji yang melingkar dengan gagahnya di tangan kiriku. Pukul enam lewat lima puluh menit. Bagus, kau masih punya sekitar satu jam lagi, Kaito.

Aku pun menghampiri lokerku dan membukanya. Kulihat sebuah kertas usang, aku pun membacanya.

'_Tak selamanya kisah cinta akan berakhir bahagia, berjuanglah. -1724_'

APAAN LAGI SIH INI?

_**.**_

_**1724**_

_**.**_

Istirahat telah tiba. Aku pun menghambur menuju atap sekolah dan melepas lelah karena _Heck, pelajaran ini susah sekali_. "Kaito sedang apa disini? Kau tidak bawa bekal?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Miku sedang memakan chocolate truffle. Aku pun menjawab, "Haha… sedang istirahat, hmm… aku lupa bawa bekal,"

Miku pun berjalan ke arahku dan menyodorkan kotak makan siangnya yang berisikan chocolate truffle tersebut. "Ini, ambil saja," tawarnya.

Aku pun mengambil chocolate truffle tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Hmm, enak. "Enak nih, buatan siapa?" ujarku tak tahu malu.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Miku dingin.

"Kamu? Atau kamu beli?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku beli. Beli bahannya aja," jawabnya.

Aku pun memiringkan kepalaku tanda tak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Itu aku buat sendiri,"

"Oooh… hebat ya,"

Dan istirahat kali ini kuhabiskan bersama Miku.

Saat kami sedang mengobrol santai, terlihat sebuah kertas usang. Miku pun refleks mengambilnya. Lalu kami pun membaca isinya.

'_Benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di antara kalian berdua. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, benih-benih itu akan tumbuh. Terserah kalian ingin menjaganya atau menghancurkannya. Saranku, lebih baik kalian jaga benih-benih cinta itu. Selamat! -1724._'

"Hah…?" ujarku dan Miku bersamaan.

_**.**_

_**TBC.**_


End file.
